narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakuya Fujikami/@comment-35391058-20180425030224
Hi, First of all it was nice to read your reply. I agree with you: This site and the community as a whole needs way more postivity, support and encouragement of each-other. I was never adamant about my views of your character, I was jsut inspired and felt the need to write it out. After all it's your character! :) I just can't help but feel like way too many (nearly all) Original Characters on here are heavily involved in the lives of the canon characters and it gets very boring and predictible unfortunately... I realize why is that - even though we intend to add and expand on the world and concepts that Kishimoto has introduced us to, we can't help but make our own creations interlock with our favourite moments and characters from the show/manga. After all it's one of the primary reasons we make these Characters, Clans, etc. :) I just thought that Sakuya was interesting enough on her own to carry herself in more unique ways, but to be honest that does not mean that she should be written off all of the canon material. I see that you have an interesting plotline brewing in your head with her involvement with Obito. I'm curious, you got me intrigued! :D I took one more look over her character and I'll point out some more (this time quite minor :D) suggestions: Petal Release does not sound like it would be an organic part of the series. I would suggest one of the two - Change it to Plant/Wood Release (Earth+Water) Kekkei Genkai or just make it a very clan-specific Kekkei Genkai (like Kimimaro's Bone techniques) and try to come up with creative Japanese name maybe? In short keep the "Release" part (which implies that it is an elemental technique of one or more elements) and change it to something more inclusive like plants/wood - petals are too specific or get rid of the "Release" part altogether and come up with an interesting, unique name for it and make it a clan exclusive ability. Now my second suggest is a bit more ambitious and maybe even weird :D It always bothers me the way Kishimoto chose to rate the characters on only 8 attributes - I think the range of styles and abilities are too diverse in the world of Naruto to narrow it down to only 8 attributes. So here's a suggest: Why don't you pick out her 8 greatest strengths and rate her on them? Or come up with a more extended list of attributes? That would enable to portray her real abilites more accurately. I can't help but feel like some creators on here buff up some of the stats for their characters so that their overall total is not too low. But not every characters is well-balanced and good in all forms of Shinobi arts... Lookin over Sakuya I felt like her Taijutsu and physical attributes would be below average whilst her Ninjutsu, Sealing Jutsu, Tools Use (Fan), Cooperation, Medical Ninjutsu, Intelliegence & Chakra Control would be above average. It's just a suggest and unnecessary extra hustle so I don't blame you if you don't agree with me :D My last suggestion is a bit more major and conditional: As I said I'm intrigued with her Obito connection but I cannot see how a war criminal that cooperated with Obito (at least at some point) gets married with the Hokage, after all the position has its responsibilities... But again, this is conditional: It's all up to you - If your write it well, I'm sure you could make it work! :) Good Luck! I'm very well versed in the Naruto lore (too much if I'm being honest :D) so if you need any help with that I'd gladly help. BTW, for future inquiries/messeges is there a more personal way of writing messeges on here? like a personal messege rather than a public comment or a post?